Strange Visitor
History Strange Visitor: 2011 - Present The being known as Strange Visitor appeared to be just that. A strange lightning storm surged over the skies of the Delaware Bay one evening in the early spring of 2011. The storm flooded parts of Metropolis, Gotham, and Blüdhaven, but there were no known casualties. The next morning, the sky was the bluest I think I have ever seen in Gotham. With the storm passed, people went on with their lives and the clean-up. In Metropolis, this strange entity appeared who looked very much like a woman, but crackled with power and a blue glow. At first, people were alarmed, mistaking her for Livewire, but the people began to rally behind her as they could see she was interested in helping with the relief effort from the storm. Naturally, the presence of a new hero drew Superman's interest and he set out to meet with this new heroine. Superman and her had a private conversation on the rooftop of the Daily Planet where she revealed to Superman she had no secret identity, no name, or no agenda; but she knew she was not of this world. Superman naturally had a lot of other questions for her, but she was not able to answer any of them. The two went to STAR Labs seeking and had little luck there as well. After a few tests, Superman considered her no threat but wanted some sort of answers and convinced her to join him at the Fortress of Solitude where Steel and Power Girl could ascertain more details about her with the equipment there. While in the Fortress, she questioned the meaning of the symbol on Superman's chest and he explained it was the crest of the House of El and it symbolizes 'hope'. He said he wore it to remind him of who he was and what he wanted to do. After hearing this, this strange being chose to make the crest appear on her own person and also modeled her attire on Kryptonian under armor. Superman was startled by this but was also flattered. When Steel, not knowing what to call her, called her "Strange Visitor", she said that name was "as good as any" and it then stuck. For years, Strange Visitor was left on her own. The House of El was happy to support her and they left the Fortress of Solitude at her disposal, but she would rarely remain there. She spent time exploring Earth and its people. Some treated her with kindness, others with hostility. The people of Khandaq nearly killed her. Yet, she would always seem to find her way back to Metropolis or the Fortress of Solitude... and then six years after she appeared on Earth, she disappeared; flying out into space to explore the cosmos. Yet, Strange Visitor did not leave for ever. After just six months away, Strange Visitor returned to Metropolis in February of 2017, proclaiming she had discovered her purpose. She told Superman that she had been created by Kismet, the headmistress of the Lords of Order to connect with humanity and fight to protect it against the Forces of Chaos and despair. She also claimed there had been a 'cosmic revolution' and the Lords of Chaos had grown strong as a result and a being known as Imperiex would soon arrive.Oracle Files: Strange Visitor Threat Assessment Resources * Limited Cosmic Awareness * Limited Cosmic Relocation * Limited Cosmic Power * Electromagnetic Manipulation * Electrical Absorption/Projection * Flight (Top Speed: 3300 MPH / 5310 KPH) * Empathic Sensitivity/Manipulation * Force Field Generation * Personal Intangibility Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics her real name was Sharon Vance. She was one of young Clark Kent's rescues and at that point Kismet started to imbue her with power. When she was an adult she was on a plane struck by lightning during a storm. Sharon and Kismet became one and created the Strange Visitor in order to save the passengers. Links and References * Appearances of Strange Visitor * Character Gallery: Strange Visitor Category:Characters Category:House of El Members Category:Lords of Order Members Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Blue Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Flight Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Identity Unknown